The invention relates to a trailer hitch cart attachment mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a mechanism which attaches to a trailer hitch receiving tube, and is capable of supporting a utility cart, and raising the utility cart above the ground for transport.
Many occupations and endeavors are aided by the use of a utility cart. For example, construction workers often use a utility cart to transport construction materials, supplies, and tools. In many occupations, the cart can greatly reduce the amount of labor that must be expended carrying materials aroundxe2x80x94in other occupations it is truly indispensable.
The problem with such carts, is that often the larger they are, the more useful they are. However, the larger the cart, the more difficult it is to transport the cart from job to job or location to location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,261 to Dula and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,530 to Boettcher both disclose devices which mount a hand truck to a vehicle. However, hand trucks have only limited usefulness. They are not suitable for carrying small or loose articles. In addition, these patents describe a device which attaches directly to the vehicle bumper, and thus requires installation and extensive vehicle modification.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,590 to Chesney discloses a removably attachable suspended trailer, which extends directly outward from the trailer hitch. However, Chesney requires that the wheels be removed in order for the cart to be transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,107 to Bruno discloses a device for securing and loading cargo onto a vehicle. However, Bruno employs a very complex construction to lift a load above the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,361 to Peterson discloses a vehicle mountable carrier for a three wheeled scooter. However, Peterson attaches directly to the bumper, and employs a very complex mechanism for raising and lowering the scooter.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a cart attachment carrier which facilitates attachment of a cart to a vehicle trailer hitch. Accordingly, the mechanism has a horizontal male tube which extends and fastens within the trailer hitch receiver tube of a vehicle and provides upport for the cart thereby.
It is another object of the invention to allow the cart to be transported without the wheels of the cart contacting the ground surface yet without requiring the removal of the wheels from the cart. Accordingly, the cart is easily lifted prior to moving the vehicle and is easily lowered at the intended destination.
It is a further object of the invention to allow the cart to easily engage and disengage with carrier. Accordingly, the cart has an open V-bracket which is engaged by a triangular support member on the carrier to both lift and secure the cart to the carrier.
It is a still further object of the invention that the carrier is easy to operate. Accordingly, the carrier lifts and lowers the triangular support member by simply rotating a handle.
The invention is a cart attachment system, for attaching a cart to a vehicle, the vehicle having a trailer hitch, including a carrier and a V-bracket. The V-bracket is attached to the cart, and has an underside hollow. The carrier includes a main tube which extends vertically and which is attached to the trailer hitch with an L-adapter that is rigidly affixed to the main tube. A slidable member is mounted for vertical movement within the main tube. A triangular support member is mounted to the main tube and fits within the hollow of the V-bracket, such that the triangular support member is raised by raising the slidable member to lift the V-bracket which in turn lifts the cart off the ground for transport. When the destination is reached, the cart is easily lowered to the ground by lowering the slidable member and thereby lowering the triangular support member.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.